In recent years, the progress in electrical technology has led to demands for miniaturization, weight reduction and higher functionality in the field of sensors such as collision avoidance sensors and acceleration sensors and in the field of electrical equipment such as semiconductor integrated circuits. To realize accurate manufacturing of complicated and fine sensors and semiconductor devices associated with the recent demands for miniaturization, weight reduction and higher functionality, there have been increasing demands for conductive resin compositions that are supplied and applied by a printing method, then semi-cured (so-called B-staged) to improve handling properties, and thereafter cured (so-called C-staged) to exhibit excellent bond strength in the bonding of electronic parts.
Such B-stageable conductive resin compositions have been proposed in the art. Some types of conductive resin compositions contain solvents and are B-staged by the evaporation of the solvents (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Other types of conductive resin compositions are B-staged by light illumination or the like (Patent Literature 3).